


The Galaxy on Lothal

by ShadowTrooper1414



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU - Child Ezra, Canon ages, Other, Parental Kanan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTrooper1414/pseuds/ShadowTrooper1414
Summary: A simple command that shouldn't have been followed but was anyway, led Kanan to the back-water, unstable world of Lothal. There, he runs into a one-year-old that will change his life forever. Only question is, what will happen on this ex-Padawan's wild adventure?





	

"Run."

A simple command that shouldn't have been obeyed, but he did anyway. He ran until he was found by a man named Kasmir. He learned the ways of the streets under the man for a year before leaving him to find Moraga, but ended up on the planet of Lothal.

If he said it wasn't that bad of a planet, then he'd be lying. The only place he could think was worse than Lothal, was the battlefeild during the Clone Wars. The planet was poor, controlled by the Empire, and, despite it's farming planet title, didn't have much food to go around.

Now, Kanan, a 15 year old who barely had enough credits to care for himself, was making his way to his apartment after a long day at the bar some guy had hired him for. The story behind that was funny really. He was out trying to find some sort of edible item but ended up in the slums of Capital City, where he now resided. Then along came a random guy, whose name Kanan didn't bother to remember, who was looking for a replacement for his job at a local bar. Kanan couldn't pronouce the bar's name right, but didn't really have much choice, getting roped into it when the man took the ex-Padawan to the bar.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Kanan let out a breath, completely done with everything. The night was cold and he really just wanted to get to his home so he could sleep. All of a sudden, he felt the Force pulling at his mind, directing him towards something.

"What now?" he grumbled under his breath. He tried to ignore it, but the Force was persistent. With a slight groan, Kanan turned and started walking towards where the Force was pulling him. It led him into an ally where he saw a kid looking up at him. Unsurprising, seeing how children were abandoned by parents who couldn't support them all the time on Lothal.

The child looked to be around one, if not a little younger. It - Kanan couldn't tell whether the kid was a he or she - was wearing ragged clothing and had dark, blue-black hair with sparkling blue eyes. A small smile broke out on the child's face and it crawled over to him.

"Hey there, youngling." Kanan crouched down as the baby neared him, sensing that the Force wanted him to keep it. Lifting the baby into his hands, he discerned that this child was male. Kanan let out a sigh, knowing there was no way around this now. The child let out some babbles, as if trying to tell Kanan something.

'I'll just take him home for tonight, then tomorrow I'll find someone to take care of him.' Kanan thought, lifting the boy into his arms as he stood. Little did he know that the Force had something different in store for him.

-Break-

When Kanan got home, the first thing he did was try to find some food for the kid. Unfortunately, he was curious about basically everything. He seemed to have walking pretty much down, so he teetered around the apartment, getting into just about everything. Kanan was just glad he had stashed away all of his weapons when he first got the apartment about a month ago.

"Hey, don't touch that." Kanan sighed, taking his shoe out of the child's hands. The kid then started to whine, as if he was about to cry. Kanan panicked before taking the boy into his arms and started shushing him. "Hey, hey, it's okay. C'mon kid, I'm gonna get you some food, and then you're gonna go to sleep, and everything will be just fine."

Kanan walked into the kitchen, relieved that the kid hadn't started crying - only the Force knew how big of a flood gate that would be to open. The semi-trained Jedi sat the kid on the counter, telling him not to move, before scrounging through the kitchen for something to feed him. Kanan managed to find some jogan fruit and mashed it up for the one year old.

Once that once finished, Kanan turned around and, with a spoon full of mashed jogan fruit in hand, walked over to the kid. Taking a deep breath, Kanan held the spoon up to the child's mouth. Kanan nervously cleared his throat.

"Here comes the spaceship." he said in a childish voice.

Unfortunately, the kid refused to budge, instead looking at something in the livingroom. Had Kanan taken note of what the child was looking at, then he would've seen that the glowing cube, holocron - Kanan's holocron - was the kid's main focus. But no, Kanan was too busy trying to get the boy to eat.

"C'mon kid." Kanan said, kind of whining. "Please?"

Yes, Kanan, the ex-Jedi Padawan, was asking - pleading an almost-one-year-old to eat. Regardless, it worked and the kid opened his mouth, then closed in on the spoon. Kanan, relieved to _finally _get some results, gently pulled the spoon out of the kid's mouth, leaving the jogan fruit there. When he tried again, though, the kid simply took the spoon from Kanan's hand - with much grace and skill, surprising Kanan greatly - and tried to put it into Kanan's mouth, but only making a mess as the ex-Padawan's mouth was closed.__

__Kanan chuckled, wiping the fruit off of his mouth. "That's not how this goes, I'm supposed to feed you." That caused the kid to giggle._ _

__Just then, Kanan's stomach growled and he looked at the kid, a little surprised. Had the kid known he was hungry? Maybe it was just chance, the kid goofing off. But something told Kanan that, no, that wasn't the case. Obviously, the Force had a reason to lead him to this kid, so what was it? Kanan shook his head, clearing his head. He had a plan to carry through._ _

__After that, Kanan quickly finished feeding the child and stood straight so he could go over and wash the dishes. Once that was done, he took the kid to his room so they could get ready for the next challenge; bedtime._ _

__-Break-_ _

__When Kanan tried to put the kid to bed, he wasn't having it, even to the point of biting Kanan. The ex-Padawan grit his teeth, forcing himself to take a deep breath and calm down. Maybe a story would help? Kids liked stories, right?_ _

__“Hey kid. Kid, calm down alright?” Kanan told the child softly. “How about I tell you a story? Will that help?”_ _

__As if to answer, the kid calmed down a little bit, no longer making a fuss. Kanan let out a breath, relieved to calm the kid down; he’d done that a lot today - sighing - hadn’t he?_ _

__“Alright, what’s a good story?” Kanan asked himself. The time he was still in the temple, when he had accidentally called all the Jedi from around the temple back to Coruscant. It was a little weird but it’d be enough of a story to but the kid to sleep._ _

__“Okay, little one.” Kanan said. “I have a story to tell you. It’s about a teenager named Caleb Dume. He was a Jedi Padawan who was really curious and he constantly got into trouble._ _

__“One day, when he was a youngling, one of his masters at the time, Obi-wan Kenobi, brought a galaxy-wide com system that could contact all of the Jedi. After Obi-wan taught the class about it, Caleb went and decided to investigate it. In the process, he accidentally signaled for all the Jedi to come back to the temple._ _

__“He may have done it on accident, but it ended well because the Sith were planning an attack. But afterwards, his masters gave him a strict talking-to and he was grounded for a month. The lesson of the story? Don’t mess around with things that you’re not supposed to, even if the outcome is good.” Kanan didn’t really expect the kid to get the concept, but that was for another day._ _

__By the end of the story, the kid had fallen asleep. Chuckling softly, Kanan took both himself and the almost-one-year-old to the single bed in his room. He laid down, the kid next to him. That was the first night in a year that he wasn’t haunted by his master’s voice._ _

__-Break-_ _

__The next morning, Kanan woke to an open door and the holo-TV talking about a house fire that killed two civilians and their 11-month-old son. He got up and walked into the ‘living room,’ if you could call it that. The kid had his hands on the holo-TV - well, as much as he could, since it was just a hologram._ _

__“...a house in the slums of Capital city was discovered early this morning at around 3:00 in the aftereffects of a fire,” the news reporter was saying. “Citizens Ephraim and Mira Bridger were found clutching what appeared to be their 11-month-old son, Ezra Bridger, though it is uncertain because the scorch marks are the worst we’ve seen.” At that, a picture of both the adults along with their son appeared._ _

__“Pa-pi! Ni-ni!” the kid - Ezra Bridger, Kanan realized, his blood running cold - exclaimed, reaching for them._ _

__“There is evidence that the fire was started by rebel mutiny,” the reported continued, a picture of the recently formed Star Bird appearing on the holo-TV. “If anyone has information on the matter, please report to Imperial command.”_ _

__With that, the holo-TV went back to the normal morning shows. It turned off suddenly, surprising Kanan a little bit, but he was still too shocked to process it properly._ _

__When the kid - Ezra - noticed Kanan in the room, he turned and ran - well, stumbled, but he was barely walking at that point - over to the teen. Ezra tugged at Kanan’s pant-leg, pulling him out of his daze. The ex-Padawan looked down at the young child, then picked him up, suddenly feeling a lot more burdened._ _

__“Papi! Nini!” Ezra said, trying to tell Kanan something, but Kanan didn’t know, nor did he understand._ _

__“It’s okay, Ezra.” Kanan said, attempting to console the rattled kid. “Let’s just get some breakfast, okay?”_ _

__But despite his calm demeanor, Kanan was really unsure. He had lots of questions. What was he supposed to do? What did the Force want him to do? How was he supposed to take care of a child? When did he finally get to this point?_ _

__That was when Kanan realized, he didn’t have a lot of experience, nor any guidance or help - he was a teenager for crying out loud! But the Force trusted him to take care of this child, and he was going to try his best, whether he fails or not. Yoda and Obi-wan were able to take care of thousands of younglings! One child wouldn’t be too hard, right?_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Alright everybody! Yes, hello, I'm new on this site, but this is an idea I've had for a while and wanted to write it. Hope you enjoyed!  
> And, also this story was inspired by mikey magee's The Best Plans over on fanfiction.net.


End file.
